


Icy

by Tseecka



Series: Alphabet Meme [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J is for Jack Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy

He's never seen those glacier-cool eyes warm, not for anyone or anything. The voice is chilled, distant, coming from pale lips permanently frozen in a non-smile. 

Ryan's had commanders and sergeants that have been removed and cold, chill inapproachability, but none so cold as Lester. 

It's a challenge, but he's up for it--finding the right ice-pick words to crack that icy exterior; where to light the match to melt the ice and let him in.

When he finally breaks through, Ryan isn't surprised to find that the lips of his Jack Frost are warm and tender; his flesh searingly hot. 


End file.
